Super Explosive Wave
Super Explosive Wave (超爆発波) is one of the Blast 2 moves in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video games series. The user stands charging energy around their body, then they explode with a gigantic energy sphere around their body. If the foe contacts with the Super Explosive Wave, it will deal much greater damage than the normal Blast 1 Explosive Wave. It can also be used for defense and offense at the very same time. It also appeared in the anime and some other video games with similar effects. The larger the user or the more ki they have, the wider and more enhanced it will become. It also appeared in Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars where it is named "Zrahhh!" (ずあっ) and is one of Vegeta's attacks. The first Super Explosive Wave seen in the series was Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave. Video Games In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series of video games, both the Explosive Wave and the Super Explosive Wave appears. The Super Explosive Wave is a very powerful generic super move (usually a Blast 2 technique or an Ultimate Blast for some character) that creates a large, temporary danger-zone of ki energy around the (stationary) user and causes high barrage type-damage if the opponent is too (or gets too) close to said user. There are also attacks similar to it in basic funtion. There names are: ;Final Explosion :Majin Vegeta's version is a kamikaze/suicide-move and is his Ultimate Technique/Trump Card. ;Angry Explosion :Fat Buu's version, is capable of wiping out entire cities. ;Revenge Death Bomber :Super Buu's version. Similar in function to the Final Explosion. ;Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber :Recoome's version. This attack was described by Recoome in the manga, but he was unable to complete it due to being punched in the gut by Goku. ;Eighter's Anger :Android 8's version, a fiery explosion of anger. ;Perfect Barrier :Perfect Cell's version, seems to be a combination of Chōbakuretsumaha and Android Barrier. ;Ki Blast Cannon :Goku's variation of the attack in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World while in his GT form. It starts with Goku crosses his arms and pushes outward creating a powerful blast. Users *King Piccolo – (Chōbakuretsumaha) *Piccolo – (Chōbakuretsumaha) *King Vegeta – (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) *Vegeta – (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) *Majin Vegeta – (Final Explosion) *Majin Buu – (Angry Explosion) *Super Buu – (Revenge Death Bomber) *Recoome – (Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber was described by him, but is never seen outside the video games & doesn't actually appear in either the manga or anime) *Goku – (Super Explosive Wave) *Gohan – (Chōbakuretsumaha, Explosive Wave, & Super Explosive Wave) *Future Trunks – (Explosive Wave, Super Explosive Wave, and possibly Chōbakuretsumaha) *Eighter – (Eighter's Anger) *Cell – (likely knows Chōbakuretsumaha, taken from Piccolo's genes; along with his own Perfect Barrier technique) *Uub – (Super Explosive Wave) *Nail – (appears similar Chōbakuretsumaha and possibly the original Namekian version of Chōbakuretsumaha) *Lord Slug – (his may be consider Chōbakuretsumaha given he's an evil Namekian like Daimao) *King Cold – (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) *Bardock – (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) *Nappa – (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) *Turles – (Explosive Wave) *Broly – (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) *Hirudegarn – (Explosive Wave & Super Explosive Wave) Category:Techniques Category:Defensive Techniques